


Another John Marston One Shot

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: Some smut with John Marston & female reader.
Relationships: John Marston/female reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Another John Marston One Shot

You sat by the fire of your little camp in the woods, basking in the feeling of a job well done. Dutch had sent you and John off on a stagecoach robbery that had gone off without a hitch. You both figured if he knew about your relationship he would stop sending you together on jobs and you wondered how long it would be before he found out; keeping it under wraps had been difficult, but you both felt it was for the best. Keeping it a secret had also made it that much more fun. 

You watched John as he set up your shared tent, relishing the way his gun belt sat crooked and low on his narrow hips. Your eyes travelled up to his broad shoulders, watching the muscles in his back work as he tied down the ropes. It was a provocative sight indeed.

He stood straight and saw you looking at him and he smirked, which you gave right back to him. He said, “What are you lookin’ at, huh?” As if he didn’t know. 

You shifted, crossing your legs. “What do you think I’m lookin’ at?”

He came over and sat down next to you, and you wrapped your arm through his and laid your head on his shoulder. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face and you grabbed his hand, rubbing it, feeling the veins. You looked up at him and met his gaze, the firelight dancing in his eyes. He reached down and kissed you, softly at first then more passionately. His hands moved to cup your face and you wove your hands into his hair. 

You knew John as well as you knew yourself; you knew what was coming, and you knew how it was going to happen. When a job went poorly or not according to plan, he would be rougher and take what he wanted, as if trying to regain control. And if the job went well, he would be soft, loving, and comforting. You were fine with it either way. This was John, the love of your life, after all. 

He pulled away from the kiss and stood up, pulling you up by your hands. Then he bent and picked you up, carrying you to your tent. He put you down and you crawled in, removing your shirt as he removed his. 

He watched as you removed your bra, taking in the sight of your smooth skin in the light from the fire. His mouth watered. “Lay down,” he said, his voice huskier than usual. You did as instructed, laying on your back. He removed your boots, undid the buttons on your pants, then moved your legs so your knees were bent, feet planted on the ground. He grabbed your waistband and said, “lift.” You lifted your hips, allowing him to pull your pants and underwear off at once, pulling them down and off. Then he just sat back, drinking in the sight of you. You looked up at him and he licked his lips, his eyes darkened with lust.

He stood then, unbuckling his gun belt and dropping it to the side, removing his boots, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down and off, one leg at a time. You sat up and watched. God, you just loved looking at him. 

You crawled out of the tent and stood in front of him, running your hands up his chest. “Let’s do this a little differently.” You pointed at the tent. “Get in and lay down on your back.” He stared at you, his eyes darkening further. “Please?” You said, smirking. He smiled, reached around to grab a handful of your ass, nuzzled your neck and bit it lightly, then did as you asked.

Once he was situated you crawled to him, moving to straddle him, and guided him into you, sitting down flat on him, gasping at the feeling of him filling you. He groaned as you lifted up slowly, then came back down. He gripped your hips as you set your pace, moving slow and steady, the feeling of the silky smooth heat of him within you beyond explanation. The night was filled with moans. 

Your bit your lip and began rolling your hips faster, looking for that sweet spot. He held on to you tightly as he began thrusting up, matching your rhythm and speed. Your eyes rolled back, and you concentrated on keeping your orgasm at bay. 

You leaned forward, bracing yourself on his chest, and looked in his eyes as you continued to ride him. Your walls clenched on him, making his mouth drop open and he groaned your name. Hearing that nearly sent you over the edge and you moaned out his name. Sensing you were close, he lifted you and flipped you to your back and re-entered you, thrusting hard and with purpose. He kissed you hard, then moved down, sucking and nipping at your neck. Your hands were a tangle in his hair as you gasped his name and wrapped your legs around him. 

Your walls clenched on him again as your orgasm hit, and you cried out, “Oh fuck! John!” Your nails digging into his back, legs intertwining with his. Between gasps you said, “Cum for me, John!” And that was all he needed. He groaned and his hips stuttered as he spent out inside you. He gasped for breath, pulling out, and collapsed beside you, an arm draped over you.

As you both caught your breath, sleep overtook you, and the night grew silent and still once again.


End file.
